The curse
by Cathreen
Summary: The war is over...At last!What happened to Hermione and Harry a month ago ad which are the results of it?Please R/R!This is my first fanfic,so i am not really good at summaries!Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.I wish i would,but yeah!I own this fanfic,though.

A/N:So,this is my first fanfic,so yeah!It was written about a year ago,but I just couldn't find time to type R/R and I will accept any kind of criticism.I know I am not yet good enough,but your comments can help me improve myself!

The curse(part 1)

The war is over at last! He is happy. She is not. He is celebrating his victory with the Weasleys. She is home alone. Without any family left. Her parents had died 3 months before.  
She remembered what had she done 3 months before at the house she was sharing with her best friend Ron Weasley:

_"Are you sure?" he asked softly "I was never so sure!" Hermione answered blushing. "I am not pushing you if you don't want to… if you are not ready yet… you know what I mean, don't you?" He asked seriously. "Yes, I understand, but I told you that I was never so sure so I think it is exactly the right time for it… Well, I mean we are 20!How long more are we going to wait?" She asked determined. He started brushing her beautiful curly hair. Then he continued by butterfly kisses on the neck then on her chest and he finished with her waist. Then he took off her blouse (He had already stripped his). He peeled his pants and she did the same. Then he started kissing her all over her body again.  
It was the best night of her life! But she couldn't even think how short it would last. _

_The other day she woke up alone and she felt horrible! 'What can I have done to make him run away?' she asked herself, got dressed up and then went downstairs to the kitchen. She found Ron drinking his coffee. Then she asked him "Have you seen Harry?", but she took no answer. "Ron I am talking to you! Ron what's the matter with you?" She asked furiously.  
"What's the matter with me? Are you kidding me?" He continued drinking his coffee. "It wasn't me who had sex with my best friend last night! You knew I had been in love with you! I had told you as an idiot I had been…and now you go to bed with him!" Ron added extremely furious this time. "You told me that you loved me before the war and after the graduation Ronald! Were you ashamed to be my boyfriend before? Huh? Tell me Ron! Even at the Yule Ball were you ashamed to ask me to go together?" She asked with tears ready to fall from her, now glittering, eyes.  
"That was different…and…wait a minute! I asked you to go to the ball with me b…"Ron started but he was interrupted by Hermione's hand that motioned him to stop.  
"I went with Victor, I know. But he didn't have me as his last chance! He asked me to go to the Ball together the day that Prof. Mc Gonagal told us about! And when did you come to ask me? Let me remember… Yes, the day before the Ball! THE DAY BEFORE THE BALL RONALD!!!" She told him and rushed to pick her things. " And now if you excuse me I am going home to my old apartment." She added in a soft way._

That's what she remembered…well, what she wanted to remember. Because then horrible things happened:

_When she went home her parents phoned her and told her to set the table because they were to visit her. The doorbell rang. It was her parents. "Morning Father, morning mother. Come in, everything is ready." she smiled letting her parents in. When they went to the dining room Hermione heard a strange noise. It wasn't her cat it and it definitely wasn't the wind… someone had broken into her house. "My wand! Mum, Dad hide there!" She said pointing in a small lift she had made for emergency.(a/n: like the one in Zathura. I don't know if you have watched the film…it's like the small lift, where the little boy hid, so as not to be found from his older brother…) "Two death eaters have come to our house! Don't go away under any circumstances! Whatever happens you have to stay alive! Am I clear?" She ordered kissing her parents on their cheeks. "But we can't leave you here! If you die, what are we going to do without you? "Mr. Granger said worried about his only child. "What do they want?" Mrs. Granger added.  
"Mum, dad don't be so worried for me! I will be fine, well, I hope so, if I die you have to be alive even to transfer me. Am I clear?" She asked her parents once more determined. "Clear." Her parents nodded together. Then, Hermione started looking for the death eaters .When suddenly she saw Lucious Malfoy. "Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled and Lucious stayed petrified ."Great! Finished with the first! Now let's find the… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She went to the kitchen and saw her parents' bodies lying on the floor. She called her patronous to call the order. Then she walked quietly and very carefully. But she wasn't quick enough. She slipped and fell to the ground. The death eater heard her and casted a spell on her that she had never before heard and obviously didn't know what it did. After that she remembered lying on a bed and Ginny sitting beside her crying. "Ginny, why are you crying?" Hermione whispered weakly while opening her eyes." Hermione you are alive!!!!!!!!!" Ginny said hugging her so tight that she couldn't breathe. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, stop I can't breathe!" Hermione said. "Sorry but I am so glad that you are… well, let's say fine." She added happily. "But that's not the only reason I am happy…"Ginny smirked. "How many days am I in the bed?" Hermione asked feeling rather uncomfortably. "About two. Well let me continue, one more thing happened to me yesterday. I kissed Harry on his lips!" She said as happily as someone in love could say it! "What?! But…"Hermione started but then let it go." I am very glad to hear that!" She lied with a sort of fake smile. ' No matter to me. I knew he would regret it. No parents and the person I loved the most, left me because of a fault! What's my reason to live anymore?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Now 3 months after that incident, she is pregnant, lying in her living room remembering what happened that time. Suddenly she started crying. And when she stood up to make some more coffee she realized that she was bleeding and felt a pain on her stomche and heart . "The Spell!" She whispered, remembering the spell that the death eater had cast on her. Then she casted another spell to call Remus and fell on the ground. Remus arrived some minutes later. He saw Hermione, who told him what exactly had happened to her some months before as more detailed as she could. Remus had heard about that spell and told her that there was nothing they could do. This spell worked by people's feelings. For example if someone was extremely happy or depressed he or she was bleeding until death. So the only thing that they could do was to try and change her feelings. Remus wanted to tell Harry but Hermione stopped him "No way!" she said. That night she miscarried and Remus helped her as much as he could. She didn't want to tell Harry anything but he couldn't stand seeing her like that!

One day about a week after that night he was sitting over Ron's dead body and saw Harry kissing Ginny. Then he asked Ginny to leave, if she could, but Harry didn't let her. Remus explained everything about Ron's death to Harry and Ginny and then he told him about Hermione and that night. Ginny didn't know anything about it so she told "You had sex with my best friend and then you come and kiss me? How idiot can you be? And if you hadn't left her that morning her parents would have never died neither Ron would! How dare you?! And now she must be home alone and depressed, remembering what had happened again!" Ginny said furiously as she ran to the door crying.

Ginny apparated to Hermione's house. "Hermione! Hermione! It's me Ginny open the door I want to talk to you…Hermione?" She shouted over and over again. Then she said "Something must be going on an I don't think it is really good. Alohamora!" she shouted and the door opened. She ran to the living room. Nobody was there. Then she ran to the Kitchen and then to the dinning room but she found nobody. Then she suddenly remembered the small lift Hermione had told her she had made for emergency. She went there. She found Hermione lying in the lift. She was… bleeding, badly bleeding. "Hermione you are bleeding to death!" Ginny said. "Don't worry it's nothing serious." Hermione reassured her. "Nothing serious? Hermione I can't believe you! In some hours you will be dead! DEAD!" Ginny was really worried. "Maybe that's the best for me." Hermione said weakly as she was dying in pain. "Never say that again!" Ginny answered. "It isn't worth living any more Ginny! Can't you see that? Ron is dead. The only person that really loved me is dead! My parents are dead! My baby is dead! I have been cursed and now you are going to marry Harry! The man who I blame for all this, is now going to marry my best friend! Life is not worth for me any more! So no matter if I live or die." Hermione said with tears on her eyes falling down her now pale cheeks. "Hermione I am sorry about Ron, your parents and your baby but about Harry I canceled the wedding when Remus me about what Harry had done! We weren't together when you two went to bed together, so I do not blame you! I understand, you liked him and just couldn't hold back. You had been together for 4 months. I was expecting this to happen! Ginny said. "Remus told you about that night? But I told him not to tell anyone!" Hermione answered surprised. "Yes, he told us everything about that night…"  
"Us? What do you mean by that?" Hermione was confused. 'Well…, it was Harry there too …" Ginny answered. "Harry knows what…ARGHHHHHHHH… has happened to me?!" Hermione asked. "Yes,… but don't thikg about it now. You have to get over it and if he can't help you, I will! I can call Victor to come here and take care of you for some time. Everything is going to be fine, I promise! But now drink this. Madam Pomfrey gave it to me for an emergency and now it is an emergency. "Ginny gave it to Hermione who didn't want to accept it. "But it's not an emergency…"she said. " Please drink it for God's sake! Please I don't want you to die you are my best friend, please drink it for old time's sake!" Ginny started crying. "Well, Ginny I am so sorry but I don't want to live any more. It's not worth it. I wish you to have a good time with Harry and I want him to give you the love that he never gave to me." Hermione said softly. Then they both heard a strange noise. It was Harry who was trying to enter the house. He managed it after some seconds and then he started looking for Hermione. "Hermione! Here you…Ginny? What are you doing here?! Why don't you turn on a light? Lumos!" He shouted. "No please turn off the light! I am begging you for God's sake, please!" Hermione yelled. But Harry didn't hear her. " I can't see anything without a…Oh my gosh! Hermione you are bloody hell bleeding" Harry said left with his mouth open as he was taken by surprise. "He is right Hermione you are filled with blood!" Ginny agreed. "Please turn it off I don't want you to see anything else!" Hermione said. But Harry didn't listen to her for another time. "Didn't you hear what she has just said? Turn it off now. Can't you do her favor for a last time?" Ginny asked, but Harry didn't listen to her either. "You don't understand huh? Now you will see: Expeliarmos!" Ginny shouted. " But Ginny, why did you do this? Why?" Harry asked. "How dare you ask me why?! She is my best friend and after what you have done to her you come here and ask me why I did her favor?! How rude of you! But of course...!Who said,you are a gentleman after what you have done to her?" Ginny yelled. "Well, I am so sorry about I had done but..." Ginny interrupted him. "Sorry? You are sorry?! A 'sorry' can't stop the curse she has been affected by Harry! Don't you have any heart left in your chest Harry? Where is the brave and kind Harry I had once met?" Ginny was extremely furious. "Stop! Stop saying that Ginny! I always knew that Harry didn't love me but now it's not his fault about what has happened. Now I want you to be married by Serios Black. Don't look at me, at your past, look at your present your future. I will go to find Ron." Hermione said coughing but she couldn't continue because she started crying. "It will be unreasonable but we have to get her at St. Mango's. Hedwig! Send this letter to Lupin." Harry said and he tightened a letter at Hedwig's leg. After some seconds Prof. Lupin apparated there. He took Hermione to St. Mango's.

After a year Hermione was at last, in some way, healed. She was doing a therapy but she wasn't bleeding to death anymore. Well, she was bleeding but not that much and in about a year and a half she would be completely healed. She hadn't seen any of her friends or family for a year and knew that she would not see any of them ever again but she stopped remembering it because she would start bleeding again. The next day a letter came by a white owl. She knew that owl! It was absolutely sure Hedwig, but what did she want there…? Hermione opened the letter:

Dear Hermione,  
Hi! I have learned you are somehow healed. I always knew you were strong enough to live. We, Ginny and I, are inviting you to our Wedding and our children's naming day. Malfoy was invited too –it was Ginny's idea! I never wanted to call that freak to my wedding, but since he is not a 'bad guy' anymore, then I guess he is not going to do anything extra ordinary! We will be very happy to see you again! Ginny had a brilliant idea about the naming of our children. The boy will be named James Arthur and the girls Hermione Luna and Molly Lilly! What do you think about it? Write back soon.

Best wishes,  
Your friends Harry and Ginny

Then Hermione took a paper and started writing:

Dear Harry and Ginny,  
I am very happy to hear that you are getting married! Of course I will come! I will come with Krum who was the only one who was allowed to see me and he is taking care of me for the moment. He is very kind with my and I think I am falling in love with him over again! The names are great! I can't believe that you will name one of your daughters by me! I will see you at the wedding.

Best wishes,  
Hermione Granger

THE END


End file.
